


In Another Life [RCD]

by AlexHunt



Category: Choices - Fandom, Hollywood U: Rising Star, PlayChoices, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: Synopsis: Alex shares a piece of her past with Thomas, which sends them on a journey of what might have been if they hadn’t met as they had.
Relationships: Thomas Hunt/Alex Hunt, Thomas Hunt/Alex Spencer, Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Red Carpet Diaries), Thomas Hunt/Original Character(s), Thomas Hunt/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	In Another Life [RCD]

**Thomas Hunt Masterlists/Series: [[Red Carpet Diaries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[Hollywood U](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)] || [[Love & Scotch (HWU/Open Heart Crossover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099863/chapters/55265896))] || [[#HollywoodHacks (HWU/LoveHacks Crossover)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933341/chapters/57554176)] || [[The Bogart Diaries Series (RCD-Puppy Hunt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210658/chapters/58322749))]**

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

“What is it?” Thomas questioned, noticing Alex pause. 

Her mom had sent her a box of some of her old things. It contained little memories of who she was as a child. 

“Oh, nothing,” she answered absentmindedly. Her smile widened with each page she turned. “It’s just silly.”

“Nothing about you could ever be silly, my dear.” Thomas brushed a strand of her hair to the side, tucking it gently behind her ear. “I love every part of you.” 

Alex chewed the corner of her lower lip before handing the hand-made book to her husband. 

He smiled at the photograph of young Alex’s toothless grin adorning the cover. Her joy stretched all the way to her eyes. 

“In second grade, we had to make a poster about what we wanted to be when we grew up,” she began to explain.

Thomas thumbed gently through the pages. “Yet, this is not a poster.”

“Very astute observation, Professor,” she teased, nudging him as she shifted closer. “I couldn’t pick just one thing. So, I made a book of all of the things I wanted to do.”

“Why am I not surprised?” Thomas flipped through the pages: teacher, doctor, astronaut, princess, scientist, meteorologist, storm chaser, fashion designer, writer, detective, and the list went on. He couldn’t help but laugh at his overachieving, rule-breaking wife. “Actor didn’t make the list?”

“It’s at the end.” She smiled proudly. 

He flipped to the last page and read the description under the self-portrait of her holding a yellow blob-like-cylinder that he assumed must have been her attempt at an Academy Award: 

_“I want to be an actress. I want to be an actress because I could pretend to be all of my favorite jobs and help people too. That is why I want to be an actress.”_

“Hmm,” he breathed his approval. Her reasoning was sound and very astute.

Alex rested her head on his shoulder, watching him shuffle through all of her little dreams again.

“You are so very talented that I am certain you would have done well in any field you chose.” He turned his attention to her, capturing her face in his palm, gently caressing her cheek. “However, I would be remiss if I didn’t say I was glad you chose this path and not one of the others.”

She leaned into his touch, savoring the warmth and safety he provided her. “Is that so?”

“I would not wish to imagine a life without you in it.” 

Alex chuckled. “Do you really think we would not find each other another way?”

“If you are asking if I am a proponent of destiny, the answer is a resounding no.” He took a breath, contemplating the topic further. He found her hand and offered a gentle squeeze. “However, I hope somehow you would find me and save me from myself, as you did in this life.”

“I think love, true love, always finds a way. I like to believe we would find each other in any and every life because we were meant to and we will always have been meant to.” 

“I’m not sure how that would work in reality.”

“It just would! It has to! You act as if you’ve never seen a romantic drama before,” she nudged him again. “And I know for a fact you have.”

“Forgive me if I choose not to base my belief in reality on the soulmate trope,” he argued. “Fiction and reality are two different things. We were lucky to have found each other… _I_ was lucky that you pushed me to see what we could be. But to say that would have always happened, I’m not sure how.”

Alex grinned as an idea came to her. “Fine. I can prove it.”

His brow arched in curiosity as he waited for her explanation.

“Astronaut Alex comes to L.A. for some interviews after her courageous space voyage. Mr. Grumpy Director—that’s you—is so inspired by her story that he wants to make a movie based on her life. Of course, we bond over your research and interviews with me, and…” her voice trailed off as she leaned forward and brushed a quick peck on his lips. 

His smile of intrigue encouraged her to continue.

“Doctor Alex is easy. Doctor Alex gets accepted into Edenbrook’s residency program and studies under Mr. Grumpy Director’s Grumpy Doctor Friend. Grumpy Doctor Friend introduces us, and…” She smirked and offered him another chaste kiss.

“Not to disagree,” he interrupted. “But where? Why?”

“At his wedding, of course, because he knows you need your Ellie, and he knows that’s me!”

“So in these scenarios, our friends also always find their loves, too?”

“It’s like you’re not even listening,” she scolded him. “Yes, of course! True love always finds a way. It's what I’m trying to explain. Maybe you need another example.”

“Yes, please, do go on.” 

“Oh, I will.” She tilted her head, ignoring the slight undertone of sarcasm in his voice. “Teacher Alex brings her cute little class of elementary students to the set of one of your movies. Unfortunately, Cute Little Girl Child gets lost and stumbles into Mr. Grumpy Director. Mr. Grumpy Director is ready to complain until Teacher Alex swoops in and apologizes. Mr. Grumpy Director melts under her big doe eyes and insists he buys her a coffee as an apology for almost yelling at Cute Little Girl Child.”

Thomas couldn’t suppress the laughter rumbling in his chest. “That seems very reasonable. I can recall a number of times I’ve had children touring my sets.”

“Maybe it was for a contest… or a charity event… maybe you were directing the greatest children’s film of all time and needed children for extras, so Teacher Alex’s class was selected.”

“Why didn’t I think of that?”

“I’m choosing to ignore your unhelpful disbelief.” She placed another kiss on his lips, documenting the end of her little tale.

“I had noticed that.” He smiled. “Tell me about Storm Chaser or Meteorologist Alex.”

“Easy! Let’s start with Meteorologist Alex.” She paused for a moment, thinking through her story. “Okay, so you’re filming in the midwest when a storm is coming. You need to know how much time you have to film. Mr. Grumpy Director doesn’t trust weather apps, so he turns on the local news and sees Meteorologist Alex giving the most inspiring weather forecast. Mr. Grumpy Director is captivated and insists upon learning more about her—over coffee, of course—as he thinks she has untapped talent in front of the camera.”

Thomas nodded in agreement to her story, happy to accept his next kiss. “And, Storm Chaser Alex?”

“Obviously, you were filming and didn’t check with Meteorologist Alex, and a tornado touches down nearby. Storm Chaser Alex is there to document the storm and finds Mr. Grumpy Director lecturing the storm about its form and composition. Storm Chaser Alex would then have to save the Grumpy Director from himself. He would be so grateful to her that he takes her to coffee and the rest, as they say, is history.” 

As she leaned in for her kiss, he met her half-way, pulling her closer than before. He didn’t know if he believed in it, but part of him needed to know that if other versions of them did exist, they would always find each other. His fingers tangled softly in her hair, deepening their slow kiss. All he knew for sure was that every part of him loved every part of her. “I might not believe in the universe,” he whispered, breaking the kiss for the moment. "...but I believe in you.”

“I believe in _us_.”

The book of her childhood dreams rested beside them, as they found each other once again; just like they would for the rest of their lives, and in every other one—at least as long as Alex could have her way.


End file.
